1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a body panel assembly for a vehicle, such as a body panel assembly for a vehicle closure.
2. Background Art
Previously, vehicle body panels included a sealant that completely covered a hem area to prevent water from entering and collecting inside the hem, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,689. In such body panels sealant was squeezed out during hemming and/or other manufacturing steps, resulting in waste and contamination of fixtures and other manufacturing equipment.